Volc-Nah
Perhaps the most alien race found on Esor, the Volc-Nah are reptilian in nature but have a bizarre form of reproduction. Volc-Nah themselves are sterile, actually lacking any reproductive organs, but are born from a type of mushroom that grows in the swamps and marshes of Esor. Apparently there is a rare chance of a cancerous growth sprouting from these mushrooms and eventually growing into an embryo of a Volc-Nah. The embryo then uses the mushroom for nutrients until it is fully formed and detaches itself as a Volc-Nah child. There are two variations of Volc-Nah that most see as simply male and female but in actuality, these two groups are different species of Volc-Nah. Due to having an asexual reproduction, the Volc-Nah have no concept of gender in their culture. Physically, the Volc-Nah race has smooth, grey, and rubbery skin except for on their chest, groin, and armpits where there are patches of scales that protect the areas. The word Volc-Nah roughly translated to “Scale-Headed” and this is because of the chitin plates that go from the top of their head down their necks. This “crown” is the greatest difference between the two variations of Volc-Nah. The first variation is much more masculine looking. They stand at an average height of 6 foot 6 inches, are normally muscle bound, and have strong wide chitin plates running down their heads. These plates are used as protection and are decorated by the warriors of the Volc-Nah with paints and piercings. The other, more feminine variation of Volc-Nah are much shorter with an average height of 5 foot 4 inches and they have a much more elaborate crown. This variation has high thin pieces of chitin resembling an actual crown that run all along the top of their heads. They decorate their chitin as well but do so by sewing small bones and feathers into the plates, making it appear like a headdress. The Volc-Nah are generally hostile to outsiders but exceptions have been seen, such as the trading agreement formed between the southern village of Rue-Sha and the Absit Settler town of Parvus. The armor this race wears is usually made from leathers and chitin plates that were shed or salvaged from the dead. Volc-Nah tend to dislike the feel of metal on their skin and any armor with a helmet has to be especially crafted to fit on the head of a Volc-Nah (plus +10% base price). The masculine Volc-Nah are talented warriors and hunters where the feminine members of this race act as shamans, alchemists, and farmers, cultivated the mushrooms that they are born from. Volc-Nah Racial Traits (Masculine) * Ability Score Racial Traits: The masculine Volc-Nah are physically hardy but not very intelligent. They gain +2 Str, +2 Con, -2 Int * Size: Volc-Nah are medium creatures. * Type: Volc-Nah are Humanoids with the Reptilian subtype. * Base Speed: Volc-Nah have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Volc-Nah start speaking Terran and Draconic. * Natural Armor: The Volc-Nah have hard plates that protect their heads in combat and grant a +2 natural armor bonus. * Swim: Volc-Nah are natural swimmers and have a swim speed of 30 feet, thus they gain a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. * Hold Breath (Ex): Volc-Nah can hold their breath for a number of minutes equal to 6 times their Constitution score before it risks drowning. * Head Slam: Masculine Volc-Nah use the chitin plates on their heads as a weapon to slam into enemies gaining a natural slam attack that does 1D4 damage. A masculine Volc-Nah that has the Improved Bullrush feat may use this slam attack to initiate the combat maneuver. * Age: ** Adulthood: 20 ** Middle Age: 60 ** Old: 90 ** Venerable: 120 Volc-Nah Favored Class Bonuses (Masculine) *Barbarian: *Bloodrager: *Brawler: *Druid: *Fighter: *Hunter: *Monk: *Ranger: *Rogue: *Skald: *Slayer: *Summoner: Volc-Nah Racial Traits (Feminine) * Ability Score Racial Traits: Feminine Volc-Nah are smaller and weaker than their counterparts but have a greater affinity for magic. They gain +2 Wis, +2 Cha, -2 Str * Size: Volc-Nah are medium creatures. * Type: Volc-Nah are Humanoids with the Reptilian subtype. * Base Speed: Volc-Nah have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Volc-Nah start speaking Terran and Draconic. * Natural Armor: Although the chitin and scales of the feminine Volc-Nah are not has hardy as the masculine variation of their race, they do supply some minor protection granting a +1 natural armor bonus. * Swim: Volc-Nah are natural swimmers and have a swim speed of 30 feet, thus they gain a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. * Hold Breath (Ex): Volc-Nah can hold their breath for a number of minutes equal to 6 times their Constitution score before it risks drowning. * Volc-Nah Magic (Sp): Volc-Nah with a Wisdom score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities using her level as the caster level: ** At-Will – Create Water, Detect Poison ** 1/day – Summon Nature’s Ally I, Endure Elements * Low-Light Vision: Feminine Volc-Nah can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Age: ** Adulthood: 20 ** Middle Age: 70 ** Old: 100 ** Venerable: 130 Volc-Nah Favored Class Bonuses (Feminine) *Alchemist: *Arcanist: *Bard: *Druid: *Magus: *Oracle: *Rogue: *Shaman: *Skald: *Sorcerer: Add +1/2 to acid or lightning spell or spell-like ability damage. *Summoner: *Witch: *Wizard: